


like real people do

by goodnightmoonz



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fireworks, First Dates, Fluff, Public Display of Affection, Season 2 AU, Undercover, and yes the title is from a hoizer song, awkward babies in awkward situation, but don't tell them that, god bless, i guess but more of a fan art, sorry - Freeform, they really out here working service jobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodnightmoonz/pseuds/goodnightmoonz
Summary: Huamei was the humble assistant to an aging herbalist in the outskirts of the Lower Ring of the great city of Ba Sing Se. Her patrons remember her for her kind smiles and helpful tips.Lee was a worker at a tea shop in the heart of the Lower Ring of the impenetrable Ba Sing Se, spending most of his days working or assisting his elderly Uncle. His patrons remember him for his cagey eyes and hard work.But that is a lie, one they don't want to stop living.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the beautiful piece by [astrocitosart over on tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/astrocitosart/635399216123019264) go check it out!!!

“Okay, Mrs.Gan-Lan, that will be five copper pieces.”

“Now let’s see here,” a wrinkled old hand digs in a faded coin purse, “Oh! Here we are. One, two, three, four, and five copper pieces.”

“Thank you,” a smile, “Now would that be all for you madam?”

“Hrmm,” the wrinkled old hand taps at her heavily makeup chin, “I was thinking about getting some Boswellia. You know for poor Lau’s joints. Love him to bits but we are both getting along in age.”

“You don’t look it, madam.” Another bright smile from the young girl.

“Oh, you are too kind, Huamei!” The old woman waves a hand at the younger women feigning modesty. “But really just the love of a strong man is all a woman needs to stay young!”

  
The smile the girl gives now is not as bright nor as genuine as before. An outside observer would say it looks more like a wince than anything. She turns around swiftly, “I’ll get looking for that tea for you.”

The woman seems not to hear her as she says, “That’s the key to life, young Huamei. A strong man. Many women will tell you a rich man is more important but I say monkey feathers to that! One of my sisters married a rich merchant from Gaoling and sure enough, he left her after only a couple of months. I told her time and time again not to trust him and find a man like my Lau. Sure he is not the richest or the most handsome man but he sure does provide for his children, that’s all a girl could ask for.”

“Hmm,” the young woman makes in response, her eyes scanning the rows upon rows of leaves.

“Now Huamei, I have to ask, do you have a boyfriend back in… where was it you were from?” Mrs. Gan-Lan asks not caring if she is being rude.

It takes the young woman a second to realize she is being addressed. She turns back around to face the old woman with a red-tinged face, “Oh, um I’m a refugee from the Colonies.”

The old woman nods as if she has known this all along, “Oh yes, I believe you have mentioned that. Poor dear,” she reaches a weathered hand to pat the girl on the hand. The girl smiles at that, a genuine one that puts the imitation from before to shame. She withdraws her hand and says, “Anyway do you have a man waiting for you back at the Colonies?”

The woman blushes and turns away, trying to find what the woman has come for, at least what she said she did. But the longer this one-sided conversation goes on she is not sure, “Oh...uh well no.” She thinks back to her friends and the face of a boy with grass in his mouth and sweet words, another with long hair and dirty hands, and another with grey eyes and an infectious smile, “I mean it’s complicated.”

The old woman hummed at that, “It often is at your age. But like I keep saying the key is not looks or money but morals. The type of man who can provide.”

The girl looks mortified and is glad she is facing away so the woman can’t see her deep blush. She busies herself with work scanning the selves for Boswellia, she knows Mr. Shizhen keeps every variety known to man in stock. She hears the ring of the door opening behind her, “Be with you in one moment.” 

Behind her, Mrs. Gan-Lan has not stopped, “My grandson Bai is around your age and he is just like his grandfather. I’m sure you two would get along famously!”

The employee ignores this as her blue eyes finally land on the label that reads,  _ Boswellia Tea.  _ She nearly cries from relief as she grabs the small packet and deposits it on the table, “Here we are Mrs. Gan-Lan, I apologize that it took me that long. That would be twe-.” She stops as if frozen on the spot, her mouth agape.

Mrs. Gan-Lan frowns at this, “Are you alright, Huamei?” She traces the girl’s line of sight to see a scarred boy standing frozen by the door. Interesting.

The girl blinks a couple of time then says in a hesitant voice, “Zu-”

But before she can finish that statement a large rough hand covers her mouth, Mrs. Gan-Lan traces the hand to see the scarred boy from the door reaching over the counter covering her mouth. 

They exchange a heated gaze that Mrs. Gan-Lan knows all about, “Ohhhhh,” she says looking between the teens who just now notice she is present. The boy’s eyes flash to her as his hand stays in place, “I see, Huamei.” Blue eyes shoot to her, “You don’t have a boy waiting for you at the Colonies, since you have one right here in Ba Sing Se! You should have just told me!”

The two teens nervously look at each other, the boy slowly removes his hand. He says in a rough voice she wasn’t expecting, “Why didn’t you tell her,  _ Huamei _ ?” 

The girl in question looks nervously around, a hand drifts to her necklace, “Oh you know,  _ sweetie _ it’s just so new.”

Gold eyes meet blue as something the old woman doesn’t even know passes between them, “Still,  _ sweetheart _ , we should share our love with the world.”

A tense moment passes as the two teens have a conversion with their eyes, the old woman notices she is being ignored and decides this is the best time to take her leave. She claps her hands, “Aw, young love.” They give up on their silent battle to look back at the old woman, “I’m sorry to interrupt but Lua should be closing the stand by now and I like to be home before him. So how much do I owe you Huamei?”

The young woman blinks a couple of times as if remembering where she is and what she is doing, “Oh right, sorry. That would be twelve copper pieces.”

The money is deposited on the counter she grabs the packet depositing it in her bag, “Well I better be going. I’ll leave you two to it!” She spins around leaving the store but pauses on the threshold, “Oh, and remember what I told you Huamei!” Content with her haul and some new gossip for her Pai Sho team.

The girl blushes at this leaving the boy a bit confused. They both scan the other with mistrusting eyes and balled fists. Finally, the boy breaks the silence, “So  _ Huamei _ I think we have a lot of catching up to do.”

The girl’s eyes flash to his lips, they have gotten so close, before quickly looking up, “I guess we do Zu-”

Just like last time, there is a rough palm on her soft lips, she is starting to get annoyed at this. She puts her hand on his arm trying to pull him away but his strong arm stays in place, her defiance doing nothing. He holds a finger to his lips as his eyes flash to the curtain in the back where a figure stands.

The figure crosses into the shop revealing the kind old face of Mr. Shizhen, the long-time owner of the shop. His sparkling green eyes first see the boy, “Oh if it isn’t Mushi’s nephew! What a surprise!” He then takes in the teens’ closeness and flushed appearances. He says with a smirk, “Lee, I see you’ve already met my new assistant Huamei.”

They jolt apart at his knowing smirk both folding their arms, the girl peers at the other teen. She says, “Yeah we go way back.” 

It takes her a second too long to realize that is not the right thing to say as ‘Lee’ grimaces as Mr. Shizhen’s smile widens. “Oh really? There is not much I know about your past, apprentice.”

The boy slips an arm around her waist, all too casually. She has to ball her fists, nails digging in, not to flinch away. The young man says, “Yeah we go way back. I’m surprised my dear Huamei kept me from you also.” He tightens his arm, “You got to be more  _ trusting _ , sweetheart.”

She brings her head to rest against his shoulder, her hair brushing his chin. It has the desired effect as he blushes and loosens his grip, she places a hand on his chest, “Oh you know darling that I’ve only been working here for a couple of weeks.” She steps away from him, “And work is hardly a place for such behavior,  _ Lee. _ ”

He smirks at her, his gaze is heated as he looks down on her, “Sorry, sweetheart but sometimes I can’t help myself.” He smirks and his gold eyes scan her, “Just _ look  _ at you, green becomes you.”

It’s her turn to blush and turn away, him winning this battle in this odd war of theirs. She doesn’t intend to lose the war though but before she can embarrass him a coughing sound is heard.

She whips her head to see Mr. Shizhen with a wide grin on his face, “You kids have to remember I am trying to run a business here.” He points to where an impatient customer stands glaring, “Huamei I think you’re needed.”

‘Huamei’ blinks at this and nods to Mr. Shizhen. She spares a glance at a ‘Lee’ as she leaves, words on her tongue but she knows this is not the place nor time. Behind her she hears Mr. Shizhen’s voice, “Now my boy, I assume, other than groping my employees, you are here for your Uncle’s order.”

She tries to listen but the customer’s irritating voice in front of her drowns out any possibility. So she listens to the customer’s complaints about service and ‘unprofessionalism’ yet who nonetheless purchases two bags of Fenugreek. She smiles at that. 

The customer quickly leaves still muttering about impropriety leaving the young assistant alone with her thoughts. Which is not a good thing, she finds herself actually wishing for that customer back. Anything to get her mind off of him and the memory of the comforting feeling of his arm on her waist or the way his eyes looked like molten gold about to melt her or the playful smirk that lit up his face.

Oh no, her life just got a lot more complicated.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you all like this and I do plan to return to this story one day since it is just such a good concept and I like making them as miserable as possible! Jk but I have like 10,000 other WIPs going on and this is a happy little break so who knows! I hope you guys enjoyed! [ my tumblr](https://goodnightmoonz.tumblr.com/)


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wonders what she looks like to him because he looks like hers.

The rest of the week passes at a snail-sloth pace after that, the young assistant spends most of her time cleaning the shop trying to avoid the looks Mr. Shizhen sends her way. She expertly changes the topic whenever ‘Lee’ is brought up, instead distracting the man with questions on herbs and chi, which always works. 

But no matter her embarrassment she still gives her full attention to Mr. Shizhen’s lessons on medicinal herbs and chi passages. Even now in her downtime, right before the sun sets when the shop is at its calmest, does she read a scroll on the benefits of tea. Soaking up knowledge like a sponge soaks up water; that is a common thing in Katara’s family, the thirst for knowledge.

At the thought of her family, she reaches for her mother’s necklace around her neck only to find it is not there. That is right; she wears it on her wrist now, a betrothal necklace is too foreign and will bring too many questions. It’s safer that way, no matter how it makes her feel. But she won’t have to worry about that for long. Her friends will be here any day now. 

She keeps an ear out for talks of the Avatar, knowing wherever Aang goes gossip follows. But it has been frustratingly quiet as of late. Her normal gossips find it more interesting to probe about her new ‘boyfriend’ than anything else. It takes everything in her not to lash out at these nosy women, but she doesn’t want to disrespect Mr. Shizhen. He has already done so much for her already.

So Katara swallows her tongue and slips into the life of Huamei who works hard and greets every customer with a smile. Who never lashes out and is someone thought of as innocent and trustworthy. Who is happy to assist with talkative customers and sympathizes with those with desperate eyes, sparing a prayer to Tui and La that their loved ones will recover. It is frighteningly easy this new life and what is even scarier is that she is starting to enjoy it.

It is all frustratingly regular, it is easy to fall back into that routine. To pretend that she is just a regular girl who enjoys her work and one day hopes to become as great a herbalist as her Master. Maybe even find a boy one day and raise a family right here in Ba Sing Se and when it comes time Huamei would inherit the shop and pass it on to one of her children. It would be a nice yet simple life. One destiny doesn’t have written for her nor one she would particularly want.

Sure it is an ideal life for many people but Katara’s soul demands more. She doesn’t just want to be one thing, she wants it all.

She was reminded of that when _he_ entered her life once again. Even though Ba Sing Se might not believe there is a war just beyond its walls doesn’t mean it ceases to exist. She forgot that in the weeks she has been here when Huamei became easier and easier to respond to. Not anymore. 

So she makes sure to always keep a cup of water with her, awaiting his return. Because he has chased her across the world, why would he stop now? The Prince she knows is impulsive and destructive just like his fire, it’s a miracle he hasn’t returned yet. But she will be ready when he does.

She hears the ring of the bell and knows she has to put the smiling mask of Huamei back on. She tucks her scroll away, putting her customer service face on but the artificial smile soon disintegrates into something genuine when she sees the bright face in the doorway.

A young woman, around her age, who frequents the shop and who Katara has sparked a friendship with stops by every week for her mother’s medicine. The girl is kind and doesn’t overload her ears with talk or questions, she has an easy nature about her that makes being in her presence quite enjoyable. She finds herself looking forward to the days when she stops by with her bright smile and gentle nature.

“Hi, Jin how is your Mom doing?” Katara asks with genuine concern once the dark green-eyed girl stops in front of her.

The girl gives a kind smile that reaches her eyes, “Much better, thanks to you Huamei! I mean ever since you came here and recommend I start mixing in some tiger-seal oil with her tea she has gotten so much better! She even went on a walk outside the apartment yesterday!”

“I’m so glad to hear, Jin.” She smiles at the girl but soon something else passes over her, “The tiger-seal trick was actually something my mother would give me whenever I spent too long in the cold. It always fixed my coughs,” her blue eyes are watery and it looks as if the ocean itself is about to burst. 

Jin places a palm on Huamei’s arm, “I’m sure she is proud of you, Huamei. I don’t think my Mom would have made it without you.”

Katara blinks back her tears as she looks over Jin's soft eyes, “Thank you,” she smiles at the girl and pulls back, “I’ll go get you some more, we just got a shipment of Water Tribe goods yesterday.”

Jin nods at this as the other girl pulls back, “Thank you.” She can hear the geniality in Jin’s voice as she asks, “So Huamei, are you going to the mid-summer festival tomorrow right?”

She throws a confused look over her shoulder, “The what?”

Jin gasps, “The mid-summer festival? Only the biggest celebration in Ba Sing Se? How have you never heard of it?” She giggles behind her hand, “Have you not noticed the banners and lanterns everywhere?” She points just out the window to a large gold and green banner with embroidered badger moles.

“Huh,” She says as she wraps a finger around a small bottle bringing it to the counter, “I guess I’ve been busy lately. Sorry.”

The girl gives her a wink, “ _Busy_ alright,” Katara frowns at this and is about to probe her friend before she continues on, “So are you going? There is going to be great food, merchants, and there are even fireworks after dark!”

“I’m not so sure. Mr. Shizhen needs me here at the shop,” she looks away from clear green eyes.

“Pssh, you got Mr. Shizhen wrapped around your finger. He looks at you like you are his own daughter, I’m sure he can do without you for one night. I mean he managed for all the time before you appeared.”

“I don’t know, I also have some chi studies I want to work on,” in actuality there are some techniques she wants to apply to her bending. She only has the opportunity while the city sleeps and the moon is at her fullest.

“Well at least think about it! You can’t come to Ba Sing Se without experiencing the midsummer festival!” Jin says smiling brightly.

Katara looks at her and wishes she can share in her innocence, “I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I hope to see you there,” Jin smiles at her, then she glances out the window seeing the declining sun, “Spirits above! I’m sorry Huamei but I have to get going. My Mom asked me to pick up some cabbages for dinner and I know that vendor always closes early.”

She digs in her bag and pulls out the appropriate amount leaving it on the desk, she waves good-bye and turns around, “Well I hope I get to see you tomorrow, Huamei!”

“I’ll try my best Jin. Have a nice night and give my wishes to your family!” She says smiling that easy simile back at the girl.

“I will and bye Huamei! Can’t wait to see you at the festival,” she flashes a cheeky grin before leaving.

Katara sighs, looking out the window, seeing the merchants close up their shops as the sun disappears. She pushes herself from the counter grabbing the ‘closed’ sign sliding it in place. She rests her head against the cool door for a second, collecting herself.

This festival makes things complicated. Because on one hand, she wants to go and experience everything Ba Sing Se has to offer. But on the other, she can’t help but feel that if she goes she is being irresponsible. 

For so long it has been her that is the mature one, her that thinks ahead, her that is pragmatic. She resigned her stay in Ba Sing Se as something that could be beneficial. She will learn everything she can about healing, apply it to her bending, and better the field as a whole. Her time won’t be wasted here, she can better the world even when standing still. But a detour to a festival, how can she justify that?

Katara sighs against the glass, her mind is always overactive in the night. Something about rising with the moon she assumes. She pushes herself up and wishes she can ask Mr. Shizhen but tonight is Pai Sho night. 

Maybe sleep is what she needs, maybe everything would be clearer then. So with a yawn, she makes her way up the stairs to her quarters.

🜄🜂

It is not clearer in the morning. If it may be even vaguer, impossibly. 

Mr. Shizhen is no help, he simply tells her to do whatever she pleases, as if it is that simple. That she has been the perfect employee that he can cover for her, that an old man like him is too ‘mature’ to be among the crowds. When he senses her turmoil written across her face he suggests Chamomile Tea.

Yet it does help that the day is busier than most, too busy to worry. But when children come in with painted faces and windmills she is reminded. And chamomile tea can’t stop her mind.

As the sky lights up in yellows and reds and the streets fill with smiling people and the smell of sugary treats lifts through the air. She pops her head into Mr. Shizhen’s office, “I was going to go to the festival if that is okay with you, sir.”

“Finally,“ He smiles wrinkly as he says, “Go, Miss Huamei! And try not to think too much. You’re young, let loose and have fun!”

She blushes slightly, “I’ll try. Thank you, Mr. Shizhen.” She bows.

He laughs, “Be safe and say high to Miss Jin and Mister Lee for me!”

She blushes again but still nods and makes her way to her room to change. She argues against that voice telling her she is being selfish, that she should be studying, that she should be doing something useful with her time while her friends are fighting a war. But she ignores those worries wanting to be a teenage girl for the first time in her life, not a soldier or a mother or a master or a fighter. But simply a girl.

That can’t be a crime.

Katara looks through her small trunk of garments gifted to her by Mr. Shizhen. There is dust covering most of the items, he told her at the time they were his late wife’s from when they were first married, but it is still more clothes than she has ever owned. She lays a couple of dresses out and finds her eyes missing the characteristic blues of her home, thinking of her long-gone blue dress. 

She looks at the garments and picks the longest one, noting how the late Mrs. Shizhen preferred to show skin. Katara doesn’t like to like how her Gran-Gran would react to her dressing like that. 

So she opts for a deep green qipao layered with thin flowery lace, she notes how expensive the garment looks. All the more grateful for Mr. Shizhen, also remarking that he must make lots of money for someone in the lower ring. But he has told her in the past that the lower ring is where the people are at and where there are people there is money.

She adjusts her hair, shorter than it’s ever been, not quite used to the length. It falls just on her shoulders not giving her a lot to work with. But she will feel naked if she doesn’t do something with it so she opts to pull half of it back securing it with a teal ribbon gifted to her by a friendly old woman thankful for her help. The style is much in vogue in Ba Sing Se if the girls that visit her shop are an indication.

She gives herself a once over in approval, blushing when she realizes the qipao has a large slit over her left leg. Mrs. Shizhen sure was something. 

Katara makes a note to apologize to her grandmother later, she has no time to change. So she quickly hurries out pocketing some money, “I’m going Mr. Shizhen have a good night!” 

A grunt is all the approval she gets, he must be studying Pai Sho strategies. She takes her to leave and opens the door to the busy street. Around her, the last rays of the sun disappear and she can feel the moon's pull.

Children run past her with worried parents following close behind, as merchants shout their wares and the smell of freshly made egg tarts and Tanghulu floats through the air. She takes a deep breath in then out, enjoying the smell and sounds of the festival, a small smile comes across her face. Then she feels a strong arm on her wrist pulling her.

Her instinct goes to her waist to undo her waterskin, but she lost that a long time ago. She is berating herself for not bringing anything, she was being native thinking a young woman like her can be safe in a big and dangerous city like Ba Sing Se. She was lucky to find someone as kind and well-meaning as Mr. Shizhen with her inexperience with city life.

She takes a big breath in ready to scream, then a hand covers her mouth and things are starting to feel familiar.

“Keep it down. It’s just me, waterbender.” He says in that gruff voice of his as if those words in any universe would calm her.

He is looming over her, pushing her back against the wall. He moved them to a darkened alleyway, making it hard to make out his expressions.

She opens her mouth and takes a bite into his hand, he pulls it away immediately rubbing at the skin, “Ow! What the-”

“Serves you right! Who do you think you are covering my mouth all the time and just plain...manhandling me! What gives you the right?” She says peering into the darkness trying to get a look at him, but she can only see a faint glow in his golden eyes.

He takes a step towards her and looks around making sure he is clear. He then lights a small flame on his finger illuminating his face. She sees his eyes flick around her body and she hates how she likes how it feels, “I’m your boyfriend, remember sweetheart.”

There is a smirk on his face and she makes to smack it off of him but she catches her, “I think I’ve had enough injuries from you for a night, _Huamei._ ”

She looks from the hand gripping her wrist to his face and steels herself. Her watery blue eyes freezing, she says in a venomous whisper, “What do you want from me, _Zuko.”_

His eyes widen at her tone and his name. His eyes are ablaze as they meet hers, he is silent for a moment as if determining what he does want from her. Katara is surprised he hasn’t asked, more like demand, about Aang yet. It’s odd and totally out of character for the Fire Prince. In fact, there are many things off about him.

His eyes decidedly move from her eyes to her hair, his hand not clutching her wrist goes to touch her hair but thinks better of it, “You’ve changed your hair.”

She can’t help the snort that comes out of her, “So have you.” She notes how remarkably better it is, she quite likes it, it’s endearing. “But I doubt you assaulted me to talk about hairstyles.”

He flushes at that, “Assault you! As if.” When her eyes drift to where his hand clutches her wrist he drops it in embarrassment.

She sighs, “Just spit it out, your Worshipfulness.”

He gets offended for some reason, “Excuse me if I am just a little bit curious as to why the Avatar’s waterbending master is working at some shop in the Lower Ring!”

She crosses her arms over her chest which has the unintended side effect of brushing her arms against his chest. She tries to brisk past that, “It’s none of your business.”

It’s his turn to sigh and she swears she sees sparks, “Agni! Why are you so unreasonable!”

She rounds on him and maybe it’s from the weeks of pent-up frustration from dealing with unreasonable customers or maybe it’s the fact that he is the only person she can actually vent to. But she lets it all out, “Me! Being unreasonable! That’s rich coming from you!” Her voice is rising as Zuko’s eyes widen in an unknown emotion, “The same person who let me see. Wrecked my village, tied me to a pole, kidnapped me, stole my mother’s necklace, chased me across the world all for ‘honor’!” It’s her turn to be in his personal space, “What does that even mean anyway! You are trying to capture the Avatar for what, your daddy’s approval. And you are calling me ‘unreasonable’. Not to mention-”

Zuko puts a burning hand on her arm and whispers, “Keep it down, _Katara._ ” He looks around, “You are drawing attention.”

But that warning comes too late as a man with a wide hat and what looks to be rock gloves says from the entryway, “Problem here?”

Zuko flings an arm around her shoulders, “No problem here, sir. Just women being women, you know how it is!” Katara pinches Zuko’s back for that one but retains a smile nonetheless.

“Hm. Is that so Miss?” He asks with a calculating gaze.

Katara is a fast learner already catching Zuko’s plan. She leans into him, resting her head on his chest, “Oh well you see, my darling Lee just won’t propose! I tell him that I love him and I will not have it that my younger sister is engaged before me! How embarrassing that would be! Can you even imagine?”

“Well, sweetheart I keep telling you once I get a more stable job. I mean I want nothing more in this world than settling down and starting a family with you.” He looks her directly in the eyes, “I would marry you this instant if I could.”

Katara freezes for a second, Zuko is a good actor.

The agent clears his throat, “Looks to be no problem here. Sorry for the intrusion, but try to keep it down.”

Zuko pulls her even closer and curiously she can smell a thousand different teas on him, “Won’t happen again, sir. Have a good night!”

They stay like that for a moment before they let out a collective breath. Zuko says, “We should go somewhere more crowded, easier for our words to be drowned out. But try to not use my name or anything too identifying.”

She rolls her eyes, “Same for you, your Highness.” 

He eyes her one more time, “I like your dress, by the way, very Earth Kingdom.”

She crosses her arms but can’t stop her blush, “Once again, same for you. Weird seeing you without armor or a phoenix tail. Almost makes you look human. Almost.”

Zuko rolls his eyes but still holds a smirk in it, he grabs her wrist once again, laying right over her necklace, “Let’s go.”

He doesn’t wait for her permission, pulling her after him. She takes this moment to think what her brother would think of the Fire Prince holding her hand, he would probably try to kill him. But it is none of his business who she holds hands with, she isn’t anyone’s property. Even if this particular boy has tried to kill her servall times.

Katara takes in the various booths around her, one such is selling an odd treat that makes her mouth water. She halts, surprising Zuko who nearly stumbles over himself.

The merchant recognizes her, “Oh if it isn’t Miss Huamei! I’m so delighted to see you, my dear!”

Katara smiles at this, “Hello Ms. Chen, how is your cat doing?”

“Much better thanks to you!” She turns her green eyes to Zuko, “You better hold tight to this one mister, she is a keeper.”

Zuko blushes at this and moves an arm to rub his neck, “Yes, Ma’am.”

The shopkeeper smiles yellow teeth at them, “Now what can I get you two lovebirds?”

Katara bits her lip as she looks over the treats, “Hrm…what do you recommend?” She opts to ask too unfamiliar with the colorful food.

The woman looks surprised that she thought to ask her, “Well let’s see… if you like savory things I would recommend the Baozi with picken, and if you like hot then the cold rice noodles with chile sauce. Oh, and one can’t come to Ba Sing Se without trying a Mooncake!”

Katara contemplates all the delicious-looking food in front of her while her stomach is growling, “I’ll take one of each!” She reaches for her money but Zuko stops her by offering his own.

Before she can protest he says, “How much?”

The woman waves him off, “For Huamei, free.”

They both frown at this, Katara says, “Don’t be silly Ms. Chen.”

“No, I mean it! I wouldn’t have Fluffy without you! And that cat means the world to me! I insist, it’s the least I can do!”

The woman is already handing them their food, not wanting a response. Katara says, “Okay then, Ms. Chen. Thank you very much.”

They both bow to her and Katara sees out the corner of her eye Zuko leaving a substantial tip in the jar. Ms. Chen says, “Now have a good night kids, but not too good!”

Zuko holds their package as he makes his way to the public dining area, she says after a moment, “You didn’t have to do that, y’know.”

A slit of gold against angry red looks to her, “What do you mean?”

She shakes her head, crossing her arms, “Whatever, be that way.”

They find an empty table impossibly, tucked in a forgotten corner. Once she sits down, Katara wastes no time digging into her food, swiping the packages from Zuko. 

Zuko is looking oddly at her which makes her stop scarfing down her food for a moment, “What?” Is the ineligible sound.

Zuko shakes his head, “Nothing it’s just..” he looks back to her eyeing a spot on her chin, “Were you raised by wolves?”

She frowns at this and takes a large swallow only now realizing how much like Sokka she is. But she turns her embarrassment to anger, “Sorry not all of us grew up in a palace, your Highness!”

He rolls his eyes and leans over the table, Katara backs away, “What do you think you are doing?”

He snorts, “Calm down, sweetheart,” his golden eyes flash to her chin, “you have something there. I was just trying to help.”

His eyes are so close now she can see brown in the golden iris, she blushes, “Oh,” anger flashes on her face as she grabs the cloth from his hand, “La’s fins, you could have just told me and not loom all over me. I mean I can take care of myself.”

Zuko snorts again and Katara is starting to think he has a problem, “Sorry, sweetheart. Next time I will let you walk around with Baozi juice on you.” 

He flops back down on his chair and scans the room, his face resting on his hand. Regret flashes over Katara as she regards him, he was only trying to help and he left that large tip. Plus she has noticed the grumbles of his stomach.

“Here,” she says pushing over a carton, “have the cold rice noodles.” He looks at her in surprise, “I tried one. Too hot for me and you’re a firebender right? Shouldn’t you like hot things?”

He looks at her in surprise but nonetheless takes the food, taking more delicate bites than she. 

A couple of minutes passed before he addresses her nervous glances at him, “What?”

Relief passes over Katara eager to ask, “Why are _you_ here in Ba Sing Se? I mean last thing I knew you were fighting me at the North Pole kidnapping my friend. Then out of the blue, your crazy sister replaced you, and then...”

Katara halts, sadness is evident across her features. She is so easy to read, this girl wears her heart on her sleeve, Zuko notices. Something must have happened between her and his sister, “I can ask you the same. Why are you in Ba Sing Se?” He whispers the next thing, “Shouldn’t you be with the Avatar? What happened?”

She crosses her arms, and looks to him uneasy, “Why should I tell you? Last thing I remember you were my enemy.”

Zuko looks away from her opting to play with his noodles, a habit his mother hated. He realizes he will have to give if he ever hopes to gain with this girl.

“I’m not anyone’s enemy now, well I guess except for the Fire Nation.” Her blue eyes widen at that and it takes him back to his years on the open sea, “My Uncle and I are traitors from the Fire Nation after the Siege of the North. We came to Ba Sing Se as refugees, like most of the people here.” He snorts, “I actually work at a tea shop.” His piercing gold eyes look into Katara’s searching, “You could trust me, I’m not looking for the Avatar.”

Katara is shocked by his words, almost as much as Zuko is by that last statement. Is that right? Is he truly done with the Avatar? But his honor and any hope he has of returning home lie with that boy. Yet home is a harder concept to define because where there were once turtleducks and beaches there is now tea and Pai Sho.

Katara unfortunately believes everything he says, for as easy as she is to read she finds it the same for him. This is an odd course of events, “Oh, uh...I don’t know what to say.”

Zuko swallows down, shocked at how desperately he wanted her to believe him, “You can start by returning the favor. I was honest with you. Now it’s your turn, sweetheart.”

Katara looks down to the table, her nails strapping against the wood fibers, “We got separated about two months back, I had no idea where they were. You know more than anyone how hard it is in finding the Avatar. So I figured they would make their way to Ba Sing Se, eventually. I luckily found Mr. Shizhen my couple of days here and he was kind enough to give me a job and take me under his wing. I’ll be forever indebted to that man, I have no idea what this city would have done to me without him.”

“So your plan is just to wait here until the Avatar shows up? How will you even know?” The Former Crown Prince asks in an incredulous voice, “If you haven’t noticed news travels slowly in Ba Sing Se. “

She fires up always ready for a fight, “What is it your business? I thought you were done with Aang.” She crosses her arms, which only draws Zuko’s attention to her chest.

He looks up flushed, mirroring her pose, “Sorry, sweetheart! Just a question, don't need to get offended.

“Stop it.”

“Stop what?” He asks his sole eyebrow raised in question.

A blush, “Calling me that.”

Surprise then smugness, “What ‘sweetheart’. I thought you liked it back in the herbalist shop, plus I think it fits with that bleeding heart of yours.”

“Hey! What’s wrong with caring! If your people did a lot more of it there probably wouldn’t even be in this war to begin with!”

“That is my fault how?” He asks, something about this girl causes his emotions to take swings.

She feels guilty for a second knowing he was born to war as much as she was. He didn’t decide the family or side he was born into, that’s fate’s fault, “That’s not what I...spirits,” she sighs, “Forget it.”

An uncomfortable silence follows as they watch the crowd, some many people all in one place quite drastic from her small village. It feels as if she might get swallowed up, just one face among thousands. She shakes her head scattering her thoughts, she looks for a distraction that doesn’t have to do with a certain firebender. 

One carton remains untouched; she opens it up and finds two small cakes, what Ms. Chen referred to as ‘mooncakes’. Her thoughts wander to Yue, naturally, who’s light shines on her tonight. She wishes she could have gotten to know her better.

“Want some dessert?” Katara asks quite innocently.

Zuko blushes and splutters his response, “Wwhat?”

She blinks at him innocently, “The mooncakes? Do you want one? Ms. Chen gave me an extra one.”

“Oh,” he responds in a small voice, his time among sailors corrupting his mind. With a girl as beautiful as the one in front of him it is only natural he would respond in such a way. Katara’s stunning blue eyes, smooth skin, soft hair, and the feeling of her body against his all in recent memory. It makes sense he would react in such a way it’s just biology. That’s it.

Yet the blush only increases, “Um, yeah sure. Thanks.”

She eyes him as she hands the cake over and as their hands brush for a millisecond he seems even more off. Did that comment about the Fire Nations warmongering ways hurt him? It’s the truth and sometimes that can hurt.

Yet she doesn’t confront him as they both eat in silence, the noise of the festival their only companion. The treat is amazing, the buttery pastry and soft sweet filling dance across her tongue filling her mind with bliss that she almost doesn’t notice her companion speak. 

“Hey,” her blue eyes turn to his full of pastry, “Look over there.”

Her eyes follow his arm to see a crowd to her left, just now noticing the nearly empty area around her. “Oh, that must be where the fireworks are going to be.”

His eyes light up, “Fireworks?”

“Huh, you didn’t know? A friend told me.” Katara says just now remembering Jin, damn Zuko he is so distracting.

“No, I didn’t.” When he turns to look back at her he looks so much like a child in his enthusiasm it takes her back, “We have to go see.”

She wonders why he is asking her permission, he can just go for she cares. But she also wants to see curiosity winning over her. She shakes her head, “Okay.”

And that’s all the permission that he needs as he pulls her after him making a beeline for the crowd. Due to their lateness, the view is terrible; at least for Katara since she is not as tall as Zuko. He must have grown, he is a whole head taller than her and more, she could have sworn he wasn’t that tall before. 

She goes up to her toes to no avail, Zuko notices her problem and pulls them to the left. She says, “What? The crowd is back there.”

He looks back at her and his eyes are like early morning sunbeams, both soothing and striking, “Just trust me, sweetheart.”

She finds herself nodding which is...odd. Nonetheless, she allows him to pull her to the mystery location. Even trusting him enough to follow him along rooftops, allowing him to pull her up. His rough hands seemingly everywhere.

Then he just stops, she looks around the roof, “Where are we?”

“Someplace with a better view,” the hand that is still holding hers squeezes while his other points ahead of them, “Look over there, that is where the fireworks will come from.”

She caught up in the feeling of him for a second before she could properly answer, “Huh.”

“They will light a flame at the end of those small tubes then,” he opens his fist, “Bang. Color in the night sky.”

She smiles at the enthusiasm in his eyes, something so pure coming from a boy she thought a monster a month ago. But people change, “How come you know so much about this?”

He rubs the back of his neck in a familiar nervous gesture, “Back in the Fire Nation every summer my family and I would go to this place called Ember Island for the summer. And each summer solstice they would have this grand firework display. It would light up the sky in every color imaginable, the reflection off the water was magical.” He looks like he is in another place, another time, “It was my favorite part of summer.”

She finds herself squeezing his hand in comfort, “It must have been amazing.”

He smiles fondly looking out in the night sky. His smile is so different from his usual smirk, it transforms his face into something almost sweet.

He says in a small voice carried by the night, “It was.”

Before she can ask anything else, she hears a loud bang. Her instincts are up and she goes into a fighting stance. 

Zuko lays a hand on her shoulder and crouches to whispers in her ear. His warm breath tickles her ear, “Calm down, Katara. Look.”

He points up to the sky and Katara’s jaw drops. She sees a fountain made of sparkling fire overtake the moon, she worries for Yue for a second. By then it’s gone, replaced with one made of the signature greens and golds of the Earth Kingdom.

She can’t stop the small, “Wow,” that escapes her. It is a sight, unlike anything she has ever seen before it leaves her breathless. She stands there watching the fire light up the night sky. She never thought before that fire could be so beautiful.

🜄🜂

After the fireworks display, which seemed to end all too soon. She finds Prince Zuko of all people walking her home, “You don’t have to walk me home, you know.” She sneaks a peek at him through the corner of her eye, “It’s not like this is a date.”

Katara is walking on his left unable to see the blush rising, “I know...I just live in this direction.” He rubs at his neck, “Plus it’s unsafe for a girl like you to travel alone at night in a big city.”

“What do you mean ‘girl like me’?” Katara asks immediately, taking offense thinking he is implying her as weak and defenseless, which she will not have. 

“Well y’know,” She gives him a look that challenges him to finish, “You look the way you do, it will draw attention from unsavory types.”

She lets out a small, “Oh,” not sure if he was complimenting her or not.

Speaking of unsavory types, just as they are nearing the shop she sees a face she never wished to see again. There, not ten feet away is a grass-eating face with twin hooks. She can’t let him see her, he is not to be trusted. 

She looks frantically around her surroundings for cover, finding none. It would be too risky to run, he’ll probably recognize her or worst follow. Her time is running out as he draws nearer. Katara’s wide blue eyes look up at Zuko and make a decision, for better or worse.

She grabs his face, pulling him down, with both of her hands and presses her lips against his. She backs them against the wall of some shop, his back hits the brick.

He looks at her with wide frightened gold eyes, so she decides to close her eyes. That proves to be the wrong decision as every sensation is amplified.

His leathery skin against one of her fingertips, while the other one meets cold and soft. She feels him relax against her as he pulls her in closer, deepening the kiss. Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Making everything more so, one of her hands drops to his chest finding smooth, well-defined muscle. 

Katara in her young life has been kissed before. There was that water tribe boy she has known since she was born who was clumsy and nervous in the warmth of her tent. Who, soon after rushed out to tell his friends, leaving her confused and cold. She later found out he did it for a dare and her little ten-year-old heart first knew heartbreak from the hands of a boy.

There was that embarrassing time with Haru where she misread the situation and the ‘kiss’ was more of a bumping of lips. Yet he was kind enough to assure her that he still wished to be friends even if she wasn’t his ‘type’. She just wanted him to bend the earth beneath her feet away for she would have to walk shamefully away.

Then there was Jet of course who was overconfident for his skills. He had more experience than her yet he didn’t know what she wanted. He was overly aggressive; pushing his tough, biting her lips, just wanting to overtake her and she did not like that. In retrospect that should have been the first indication of his nature.

Her next kiss, if you could even call it that, was with Aang under the Cave of Two Lovers. The young boy was obviously overtaken by the story of Oma and Shu, such a romantic, that once the lights were gone he took his opportunity. In the darkness, she felt his dry lips press against hers and felt absolutely nothing. At least with all her other experiences, she felt something, but with Aang, she felt nothing. If she were being honest and harsh she would say she felt revulsion at Aang thinking he could just do that to her.

The irony doesn’t escape her now as she presses Zuko against the wall.

But this kiss is so much more than any of those times. For one it feels as if a fire has been ignited in her as she slips her tongue into his mouth, him eager for her entry. It also feels like a fight, like most of the things between them, him meeting her blow for blow. She can taste ash on his tongue as her fingers grip his hair. He in turn trails a hand up her back curling in her hair, making the thick locks fall loose. They are equals in this bizarre match, and she finds herself craving it.

She hates how she has to come back for air.

When she pulls away, regrettably, she is gasping for air. The first thing she sees is the fire in Zuko’s eyes and she revels in it. The next is his swollen lips and she feels pride. 

She wonders what she looks like to him because he looks like hers.

Her heart is telling her to keep going, that this isn’t over but her mind commands a different story. It tells her that no matter how cute this boy maybe he is not to be trusted. But she argues against that, that if he wanted to hurt her he would have done so already, that he wouldn’t still be here making out with her in dark alleys. That he wouldn't have walked her home or blush when their hands accidentally brushed. 

There is a knock on the glass and she looks to her right to see an angry old woman looking disapprovingly at the teens. Katara blushes and pulls a frozen Zuko after her.

More than making her feel ashamed that old woman reminded her of why she even kissed the Prince in the first place. “Sorry,” she says in a breathless voice, “I saw someone I used to know back when I was with Aang and if he knew I was here then only trouble could follow.”

He doesn’t respond, looking blankly ahead, his head too full. Of everything, really.

“This is me,” she lets go of his hand and gestures awkwardly to the modest building behind her. She unlocks the door and steps in but right as she is going to cross the threshold she looks back. She tucks a lock of hair behind her from her loose hair, “See you later, okay?”

He just nods slowly, his fist clenched holding something. She nods back and heads into the shop and when she locks the door he is still standing there.

She takes a deep breath in and leans against the cold door, finding solace and peace in the darkness. That is until a flame is ignited, she squints against the light seeing a very sleepy looking Mr. Shizhen.

“Hello, my dear,” he smirks showing his crooked teeth, “have a nice night?”

She nods to him and only finds she has the voice for a short, “Yes.”

He smiles at her, “I’m glad. Well, you should get to bed. It is awfully late.”

Katara nods her head yet again, “Yes, sir.” She doesn’t see his knowing look as she hurries to the back room.

She lies against the mattress feeling impossibly tired, she barely finds the energy to change clothes. She runs a hand through her hair and finds no adhesion. It’s odd, she did tie her hair back. What happened to the ribbon?

Well, that is the least of her problems as she finds whenever she closes her eyes she is haunted by golden eyes and fiery touches.

And she has a feeling that won't fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I decided to continue this, yay! With this huge chapter that goes everywhere and nowhere!
> 
> This is just fun for me to write every single trope I love in one place with my favorite should-have-beens. I plan on writing at least two more chapters for this and I do have a little something in the progress of how dear Katara got to Ba Sing Se in the first place (on the record she was separated from the Gaang during 'The Chase'). Also, the timeline of the show doesn't exist! Like how long was Zuko there before the Gaang? Months? Weeks? Who cares!
> 
> Also, these stupid kids do have the curse of the Tsundere, and the amount of time I wrote 'blush' has to be a record. I hope you guys thought everyone was in character! Katara is such a fun character to write since she is always trying to be everything for everyone that she loses track of herself and struggles with being enough. I hope I articulated that well! Zuko being both confident and shy at the same time can be something so personal. Oh, and all the food mentioned is based on some street food I have fond memories of experiencing in Chinatown, fyi.
> 
> If you guys have anything you would like to see in this hit me up! I love reading in y'alls comments! I know it was different then the first but I how you guys liked this chapter!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She will find Aang, Sokka, and even Toph soon enough. Then she will be right on track like nothing ever happened.
> 
> But golden eyes and hot palms flash in her mind and she is not so confident.

Katara’s next day following the festival passes uneventfully and slowly. Most of the patrons include the regular prying old women who look at her knowingly and young faces asking about ways to quell headaches following a wild night. 

Much of the same boring, yet by the time the moon is high in the starless sky she feels reinvigorated. More so than when she awoke that morning as if the night empowers her. Something about the moon, she guesses as words that seem to be from another lifetime echo in her mind. 

_ You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun. _

She can still feel the heat of his flames on her cheeks and the power in her veins. She won that fight in her mind but she thinks her opponent would have a different idea. Or at least the waterbender would have.

It still hurts to think of her friend, the Princess with moonlight hair and a soft smile. When she looks up at the moon she wonders if she still can see her. Or her brother.

Yue didn’t deserve it, none of them do. All that responsibility at such a young age, they are just children after all. But Katara knows she has not been a child since she saw black snow fall from the heavens for the first time. 

The Princess told her she was living on borrowed time, it was only a manner of time. That she only wished she could say goodbye to her father one last time. Katara wonders if it hurt when Yue embraced destiny.   
  


Fickle thing destiny. 

Ever since she broke that iceberg and freed the Avatar, Katara knew what her destiny was. To help Aang end the war; to guide, care, and be that shoulder to cry on. Whatever he needed she would be that. And she would do it with a smile because she knew that is what the Fates had written for her no matter what she wanted. But Katara finds it odd that in their script they had her alone in a strange city with the only familiar face being the Prince of the enemy.

The waterbender wonders what is the Spirits angle, how could this detour help her aid Aang in his journey? It’s not like her destiny is not helping the Avatar defeat the Fire Nation? Right?

That questioning is preposterous because she’ll find Aang, Sokka, and even Toph soon enough. Then she will be right on track like nothing ever happened.

But golden eyes and hot palms flash in her mind and she is not so confident.

Beyond that difficult bundle of emotions to untangle there is also the issue of the humble life Katara has built for herself in Ba Sing Se. She will miss the shop and Mr. Shizhen and Jin and even Mrs. Gan-Lan. She adores the little life she has built for herself but her destiny can’t be here.

She is pulled from her reverie when something Mr. Shizhen caught her attention.

“ _ Qigong _ means literally ‘life-force circulation’. It is finding the energy that exists in every living being and learning to read and understand that to improve your own wellbeing. This energy is often called  _ chi  _ and runs through your entire body like a river,” Mr. Shizhen explains, unaware of his apprentice’s affinity. 

Katara nods to herself, much of what he is saying matches Yagoda lessons in the Northern Water Tribe in respect to healing. But another idea pops into her mind of how to utilize chi of which she was too innocent and dismissive of the healing arts back in her time up North.

She raises her hand in question to which her master nods, “Would it be possible to control another’s chi, sir?”

Mr. Shizhen frowns at her, “What do you mean by ‘control’?”

Katara blushes and tries to think of a way not to sound like a psychopath, “Well you said that chi is kind of like a river that runs throughout the whole body, so wouldn’t it be possible to block that? Like a dam does a river?” 

Mr. Shizhen ponders her question for a moment before responding, “What you describe, child, sounds a lot like chi-blocking. An ancient practice that has fallen out of favor centuries ago. It is possible by blocking certain areas where chi manifests strongly usually with short jabs.”

A light flashes in Katara’s eyes, “Could you teach me?” She remembers her manners belatedly, her grandmother would be ashamed, “I mean if you know the discipline that is and it is not too much trouble.”

Mr. Shizhen scans her face, “This is an odd request, Huamei. One you seem quite passionate about.”

Katara tries her best to be casual and shrugs, fearing she has broken her cover, “It just sounds interesting. If it is too much trouble then forget it, you’ve been too kind to me already.”

“Nonsense,” the old man smiles yet it doesn’t quite reach his eyes, “you have done much to brighten up my little shop and this seems to be something you are quite enthusiastic about. It will only harm the world to quell such passion.”

Katara jumps out of her chair and wraps her arms around the old man, “Thank you, Mr. Shizhen! You won’t regret it! I can’t wait to start!”

Mr. Shizhen chuckles and pats her on the back, “We can start tonight. But if only you promise me two things.”

Katara pulls back and stands looking him in the eye, “Yes?”

“Promise that you only use this technique if given no other option, never to harm another person.” Mr. Shizhen warns, his voice has never sounded more serious.

The waterbender breathes in and on her, exhales says, “Of course. What do you think of me, some kind of warrior? I’m just a girl.” She chuckles nervously.

To him, she is just a refugee girl that got separated from her family and just trying to make a living. The story of hundreds of girls in this very city. To him, she is Huamei; kind, eager, trustworthy, helpless. An ordinary girl who worries about boys and her studies.

It’s a person she never had the chance to be, one she always longed for but never admitted. A normal girl.

Not Katara, the last Southern waterbender, a companion to the Avatar, and motherless at age eight. But Huamei, apprentice to a modest medicine man in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se hoping one day to inherit the very shop and pass it on to her children. 

But Katara is not Huamei. For she is sure Huamei’s first thought on listening to her master’s lesson on chi would not be how to involve waterbending. Not how to block another’s movements with bending, taking that circus freak strategy to the next level. It would have probably been on aura and whatnot. Simple things; things not bred from war.

Mr. Shizhen offers her a smile and a soft chuckle, “Certainly not,” Katara senses something in those words, something akin to sarcasm. 

Katara pivots the conversation, “I believe you had two promises for me, sir.”

“Oh yes! I’m afraid this one is much less serious,” he sounds much more like the easygoing man she recognizes, “I need you to run a package for me tomorrow. The client is not too far away.”

“Really Mr. Shizhen? You know you didn’t have to make me promise to do that, I would have no matter what.”

“I know. But the truth is that was not my original question,” there is an endearing pink on the old man’s cheeks.

“What?” Katara frowns.

“I was going to ask you more about that mysterious boy I keep hearing about but rarely see. But that felt...slimy. I’m sure you are to tell your beloved Master about your beau sooner or later.” Mr. Shizhen chuckled, “You gave Mrs. Lin down the street quite a scare last night!”

Katara takes a measured breath in and out trying to suppress the rising blush but it’s useless as she is now thinking of golden eyes and rough lips against hers. She feels herself heating up and the need to run increasing.

“Mr. Shizhen!” she exclaims, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Katara crosses her arms and looks away deciding that deflecting was the best strategy. He yields to her doggedness but smiles at the blush on her cheeks.

“Okay, Miss Huamei. Keep your secrets then,” Mr. Shizhen shakes his head, “But I have my ways, dear.”

He leaves her in the backroom muttering how he is running late for his Pai Sho game. Katara just stands still confused at the older man’s words and left with the remembered image of the Fire Prince in her mind.

🜄🜂

The young waterbender currently was lost, which was embarrassing. She thought she had an accurate mental map of Ba Sing Se’s lower ring but that was quickly proved false. As she has passed the same Cabbage vendor at least three times in an endless circle. 

With a sigh, she decided to ask for directions knowing she is already late to deliver Mr. Shizhen’s package. She approached the cabbage vendor who offered her two heads for one bronze piece which she declined with a smile. She politely asked where one could find ‘Pao Family Tea House.’

“Ah, a tourist then? The city doesn’t see much of those these days.” The old man said and Katara swears he looks familiar.

She smiles back but it is forced and hard, “Not really, just new to the city.”

He then eyed her but nevertheless gave her directions to the teahouse. He then recommended the Jasmine tea and told her if ever she requires cabbage’s come to him. 

She doubts she’ll ever be in the need but thanks him nonetheless. The waterbender smacks herself when she takes a right and not her usual left. Because right in front of her nestled in between two taller buildings is the modest teahouse with its worn wooden sign and faded green lanterns.

Katara smiles at the building feeling a calming aura emitting from the shop. She wonders if she will have the time to try any tea. Not that she is a particular fan of the stuff but living with Mr. Shizhen she has grown quite the taste for the stuff she once thought only hot leaf juice. 

Yet Katara is running late and she doubts the client would want to see much more of her after her tardiness. She opens the door and it takes a moment for her eyes to adjust to the difference in lighting from the morning sun. She blinks a couple of times and takes in the small seating arrangement with a couple of patrons enjoying a morning tea with their scrolls. 

Her eyes soon find a counter and she thinks that is as good as any to start. Katara stands there for a second and then rings the small bell. Her eyes nervously darting around hoping they won’t be too irate.

“Yes?” calls a weathered voice hidden from view.

Katara stands on her toes and tries to see into the small kitchen looking for a face. But all she can make out is two figures juggling multiple teapots and muttering between themselves.

“Um,” Katara starts but it comes out strangled so she tries again, “Sorry to interrupt but I’m from Shizhen Miracle Cures. I was sent with a package for a Mushi? Is he here?”

Katara then hears what sounds like the sound of broken glass and she feels a sharp movement of water. One teapot down, she guesses.

She then sees the movement of a tall dark head behind a shelf, the figure then says what sounds like, “Agni! Uncle, I’m alright! It was an accident.” 

Wait. That voice, she hears that voice in her dreams. Her eyes widen in realization but before she has time to retreat, strong hands are gripping her arms and flaming gold eyes are boring into her own. She notices the door behind him still rattling with his force.

They stare at each other like that, his hot breath fanning her face. His hands seem to burn through her thin sleeves, she wonders if it will create a mark. It is exactly what she would expect from a firebender to run this hot. Or maybe it is just him. She can’t imagine it’s comfortable. 

Zuko’s eyes rapidly scan her face, “What are you doing here? How did you even know where I work?”

Katara swallows deeply as the feeling of his lips against hers from only days prior flash through her mind. She finds it very difficult to think of anything other than that as the very thing stands inches away from her.

Her eyes flash down to his lips then back to his eyes, “I-ah,” she then shakes her head and tries to move out of his grasp feeling the increasing pressure, “My job. I have a delivery to make.”

He eyes her but then relaxes reading her face like a poet does a haiku. His hands remain on her upper arms but relax considerably as he sighs out.

What is more troubling is he seems to be rubbing circles into her skin absentmindedly, “Oh, sorry-”

“Why what do we have here, Nephew? Is this the girl Mrs. Gan-Lan was telling me about, the one you’ve been hiding?”

Zuko quickly jolts away from her and looks his Uncle directly in the eye with a hard stare, his voice is testy, “Uncle.”

Katara blinks at that, ‘Uncle’. She barely resists the urge to slap herself as she turns to see the smiling weathered face of the former Dragon of the West. Of course, Zuko’s Uncle would accompany him, that old man is never far from the temperamental prince.

On instinct, Katara reaches down to her hip where her waterskin remains hidden. She eyes the old man in front of her who smiles widely in response. 

Zuko must sense her change as he drops a hand around her waist, “Huamei, I would like you to meet my Uncle, Mushi. Uncle this is Huamei, she is the apprentice for Mr. Shizhen.”

Zuko oddly enough succeeds, for she doesn’t feel the need to attack or even more worrying freeze him to the spot for attempting such a move. Sadly she feels comforted and calm by his presence. It must be because of the melody of teas he smells of, not for anything else surely.

It also unnerves her how easily he can slip on this mask like he is just an actor in a play.

“Ah, I see. Well, she must be quite a healer for Shizhen to trust her,” Iroh winked at her, “Well, Lee we will have to invite her over for tea. I have no idea where you have been hiding such a beauty.”

“Sure, Uncle. But first, we need to talk. Privately,” Zuko says gripping her wrist, which is becoming a pattern for him. He pulls her after him and behind the doors into the kitchen and then into a small supply closet.

Katara notices a patron who was anxiously waiting behind her to finally get served by a bewildered Iroh. 

Where the Fire Prince was leading the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe was a small storage closet. The walls were lined in every kind of spice and tea leaf imaginable, the smell was even worse. It felt as her nose was attacked by the strength of multiple different scents.

She couldn’t even pay attention to what Zuko was saying from the attack on her nose. She eventually started coughing from the overwhelming smell, her nose not used to such a strong smell.

Oddly Zuko didn’t step back from her, his hand slipped from her wrist to her palm. His expression was one of pure worry, he asked, “Are you okay? What’s happening?”

With the hand not held by his, she gestured around the space, “It’s the smell. I’ve never liked strong smells. It's like an offensive against my nose, this room.” She glanced up to see his amused grin. A bit embarrassed, she adds, “How doesn’t this kill you?”

He just shrugged his smirk growing, “I’ve been around tea my whole life. It doesn’t bother me.”

She rolls her eyes, “So have I. I didn’t grow up in a palace but I still had tea. It doesn’t mean I’m used to all this.”

He considered her for a moment before answering, “Maybe firebenders have less sensitive noses, ashes and all.”

“Maybe,” Katara says, moving her nose. Silence passes for a minute in which she feels his gaze burning her. She looks up at him expectantly, “I assume there is a reason why you bruised my wrist to get me alone?”

There is that look again the one she would call worry if he were someone else, “I didn’t hurt you did I?”

The firebender reaches for her wrist and she is a second too late in pulling away. He sees it, “Your necklace, I knew you wouldn’t have parted with it.”

“It’s just easier to hide it from view. Too many looks, too many questions with such a foreign object.” She moves her wrist around the stone glints in the low light, “I can’t just leave it. It’s my most prized possession.”

“I guess I should apologize then,” Katara looks up at Zuko to see him nervously looking away, one of his arms behind his neck rubbing, “For taking it.” 

“Yeah that was a jerk move on your part,” Katara snorts, not finding the energy she once had to argue or yell. Something has shifted to which it can’t be reversed.

Zuko relaxes not expecting her humor but appreciating it, “Sorry again.” 

There is a pregnant pause in the room before the waterbender looks up at him with a challenging smirk, “So how’s the tea business?”

She knows it is an awkward question but her momentary embarrassment is well worth it for the soft laugh from her companion. Her heart melts at the noise, she wouldn’t expect such a soft noise coming from the ruthless Prince. But then again it seems she is redefining everything when it comes to him.

“Same as it ever was. Fine, I guess. Nosy old woman, talkative locals, burns on my fingers from grabbing hot pots and slipping boiling water. I’m not the most graceful in the kitchen,” Zuko shrugs.

Katara frowns at that and pulls both his hands in hers, which also causes her to release his hand for the first time. Weirdly, the constant contact didn’t bother her, it should have.

He pulls at his hands, “What are you doing?”

She smacks him lightly and glares at him, “Checking your wounds. I am a healer, after all, that’s not a lie,” she then turns an appraising eye on his hands with the surgical care of a veteran healer. There are large red blisters that have formed over hardened calluses. The hand she is looking at is not one of a Prince, “I see some burns here, most of them have healed.” 

“It’s fine.” Zuko grips one of her thumbs, “I’m okay,” his eyes darken, “I’ve been burned a lot in my life, I know how to handle the pain.”

Katara tries to be intimidating standing to her fullest height which only reaches his shoulders, “That may be but I never turn my back on someone who needs me,” she looks him straight in the eye and still notices his reluctance, “Just let me help you, Zuko. Please.”

At the two syllables of his name he is putty in her hand, he nods. She gestures to him to sit on an upturned empty box. Katara looks around making sure there are no secret vantage points when she doesn’t find any she raises her hands. Her palms become cased in glowing water, he stares at her wide-eyed.

“How?” Zuko asks the soft blue light reflecting in his eyes like the setting sun against an iceberg.

“Oh this,” she gestures her hands around, “Just a neat trick I learned making my way here. You’ll find there aren't a lot of places with free water so I needed to adapt. There is water everywhere even in the air, I could feel it all around me.” She then winks at him, “Good thing this part of the Earth Kingdom is so humid.”

“Water is the element of change,” Zuko says under his breath then a bit louder, “That’s amazing.”

Katara blushes and tries to hide it by focusing on her work, feeling the skin restitch itself. So focused is she that she doesn’t notice the teal ribbon encasing his wrist. Working the glowing water over his hands it lights up their small space in a soft blue. After months as Huamei, she is a little rusty but Zuko is none the wiser too amazed at her.

“There,” she says after a moment, but then she is left with a problem, “Got a bucket or anything I could put this in?” She holds a bubble of water above, that’s the thing with water. It’s hard to get rid of.

Zuko looks at her and shakes his head, “Here.” He holds her hands in his, guiding them down, “Just put it in my hands.”

She eyes him but then nods finding something in his eyes, she gathers the water in his palms. He takes a breath in then on the exhale the water disappears in a pom of steam that reddens his face. It’s quite adorable actually, but she shakes that thought from her mind.

But not soon enough, “What?” Zuko says softly.

Katara licks her lips and looks away from the small droplet that gathers on his delightful flushed face. The overwhelming pressure to change the subject consumes her, “It’s just you should be more careful. You had some nasty burns.”

He scoffs and looks away from her, “Be careful, Katara. The Avatar wouldn’t be happy about your words. Because it sounds like you might care about what happens to an enemy. “

Her next words are automatic, “Are you though?” she pulls on his hands in an effort to get him to look at her. When he is finally able to meet her eyes she says, “My enemy?”

Zuko turns his head but not before she sees the conflict and underlying sadness in his eyes,    
“Lee the tea server, Huamei’s lover, may not be. But Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation…”

She stops him with a hand on his chest, since when have they constantly been touching each other? It wasn’t always like this (she remembers a tree and heated words), but they have crossed the line between love and hate. One you can’t uncross, like footprints in the snow.

“Things aren’t black and white, Zuko.” Her right hand is inching up, “They bleed into each other. Lee and Zuko aren’t as separate as Huamei and Katara. It’s more grey...I know that now.”

Zuko locks his jaw, “But I’ve tormented and hunted you and your friends for months.”

Katara softly shakes her head and notices a teal sticking out on his wrist, “And? People change Zuko and I believe that is what you are in the process of. The same spoiled prince that nearly destroyed my village months ago is not the same person who would serve tea to a bunch of Earth Kingdom peasants with a smile.” Now she smiles at him, “I would imagine that boy would have a lot more fire involved.”

There is a silence that follows and the waterbender thinks she may have offended him with her weak joke. But then his hand moves up towards her face and his eyes have that same sparkling quality of which he looked up at the night sky sparkling with fireworks just a couple of nights ago.

“And what does that make us?” Katara tilts her head and Zuko tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, his gaze never once leaving her. The intensity of it made her as hot as his flames, “Lee the tea server and Huamei the herbalist are…...involved. So what does that make the master bender Zuko and Katara?”

Katara considers his question but the way his hand moves across her face only gives her one answer, “Still involved I would imagine,” they always did pull towards each other, “but-”

She is stopped by a loud knocking on the door which makes the teenagers jump from each other. Then the signature voice of Iroh is heard but more stressed than she has ever heard, “Nephew! It’s time for the late commuters! Lee you are needed in the kitchen!”

“One minute, Uncle!” Zuko responds visually thrown.

“No way, I’m sorry Nephew but this is the busiest time of the day. Give my apologies to the lady.”

Katara bites her lip and gives one last glance to Zuko where he stands, smoke bustling through his ears with fists balled. She opens the door and steps to a frantic Iroh who juggles multiple pots.

She then turns to him, “Oh and...Mushi? I would love to join you for tea.”

Iroh smiles as he pours what seems to be twenty cups, “That’s wonderful, my dear! How is tomorrow night?”

“That’s perfect,” Katara says as her eyes track the Prince who redons his apron with a foul expression. She thinks crosses over to him and in a fit of bravery leans on her toes to his cheek, “Looking forward to it,  _ sweetie.” _

She then detaches from a blushing Zuko with a wink and opens the kitchen door. She feels Zuko’s gaze on her as she navigates the impatient crowd. 

She might squeal and have a stupidly wide grin on her face once she exits but that is neither here nor there.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!! I hope you all enjoyed and it didn't feel so rushed! I know the wait has been kind of long but I have hammering out this monster of a WIP I'm almost done with, so I really just work on this to unwind from the seriousness of that. So as for the future of this, I am planning on at least one more chapter but we will see.
> 
> I'll plug my [tumblr](https://goodnightmoonz.tumblr.com/) where you can yell at me and see updates about all my upcoming WIPs. And trust me when I say they are a dosey. 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> Did you notice I changed the summary? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all like this and I do plan to return to this story one day since it is just such a good concept and I like making them as miserable as possible! Jk but I have like 10,000 other WIPs going on and this is a happy little break so who knows! I hope you guys enjoyed! [my tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/goodnightmoonz)


End file.
